Skating On The Edge
by xXxfallenxsakuraxXx
Summary: Sakura Uchiha is a skateboarder Shes constantly overshadowed by her two brothers Sasuke and Itachi Then she meets Naruto at her new boarding school They become famous within the school but Sakura is afraid to break the boundaries again.read inside for mor
1. Chapter 1

**DESCRIPTION: Sakura Uchiha is a skateboarder who's constantly overshadowed by her brothers, Sasuke and Itachi. Then she meets Naruto, who's also an avid skateboarder, at her new boarding school. They become famous in the school for their small skate competitions that they hold. After a while, they get an offer to skate with some of the best skateboarders ever. Sakura has broken the boundaries once, so why shouldn't she now? Can naruto convince her to do the skate-off with him, or will he become bigger than her? NaruSaku, obviously. **

**You don't know how happy I am. And no, I am not doing well in school. I never did…-sniff sniff-**

**Sasuke: umm…Come back soon I think she's going through an emotional moment…**

**Me: WHY!? WHY COULDN'T I SPELL 'BAT' I WOULD'VE AVOIDED BEING A FAILURE! NOOO!**

**Naruto:…HOLY SHIT SHE'S LOST IT!**

**Sasuke: -sigh- You obviously don't understand what it's like to not be able to spell bat.**

**Sakura: HAHAHAHAHA You've gotta be kidding me, he doesn't know how to spell 'I' let alone bat, Sasuke.**

**Naruto: Ay yam perfectley caipabel ov speling 'Ay' and baht. Humph. Yor jost jelus ov me.**

**Sakura:…did you just say…'yam'**

**Naruto: MEY AN'D SKIY-CHON R SMARTICEL!**

**Me: YEH! SMARTICEL PEOPLE UNIET!**

**Sakura & Sasuke: -sweatdrop-**

**Sakura: Let's just leave them…**

**Sasuke: Good idea. Now get into character. Or else.**

**Sakura: Or else what?**

**Sasuke: -activates sharingan-**

**Sakura: Pfft, like that'll do anything.**

**Sasuke: No, but this will. –punches Sakura-**

**Sakura: -twitch- SHANNARO! –punches ground-**

**WARNING DISCONNECTION WARNING DISCONNECTION**

**Me: Umm…**

**Naruto: -gulp- Can we..ya know? Get on with it?**

**Disclaimer: -sniff- Sadly, Masashi Kishimoto has evaded me my last 340,242,498,214,425,730,200 tries to get the ownership card from him…and his cookies.**

* * *

"OI, FOREHEAD! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

Well…there's my alarm clock. Ino's screams were louder then a 7 year old boy who just saw his whole family get slaughtered by his brother (**A/N: Ne, sound familiar?**)…But then again, that's normal for Ino. I rolled out of my bed groaning. The yell came drifting up the stairs. "DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!" Oh Kami, please don't. The last thing I need is an order of bacon in the morning. "I'M COMING GOD DAMMIT!" I yelled down the stairs. "GOOD, JUST IN TIME! MY MOM IS PACKING UP THE CAR!" She yelled back. Wow…she was at the bottom of the stairs screaming at me at the top of my lungs. When Ino does that, you know you might as well prepare to get a hearing aid.

Let me introduce myself. I'm Haruno Sakura, and I'm proud of it. I have pink hair and green eyes. People often tell me that you can get lost easily in my eyes. I wave it all off. My personality is hard to figure out. Then again, _I'm_ hard to figure out. You never know if I'm being sarcastic, joking, or being serious. The latter is one side of me you hardly see. There's something important about me you should know.

I.

Love.

Skateboarding.

I own 3 boards, two decks and six sets of trucks. Okay, you probably think I'm some slang speaking city kid. Pfft, yeah, right. I live in the country. Okay, well today I will explain to all those_pompous-idiots-who-think-a-board-is-a-piece-of-wood_ what a board is. Take a guess, you intelligent people. Skate. Board._Board.__Board. __Board. B-O-A-R-D. _ Get it? I hope so. A deck is just the skateboard without wheels. Trucks _are_ the wheels. They come in a 'set' meaning two of them are connected. But enough about me, back to the story.

* * *

So ten minutes later I find myself in a blue mini-van on the way Konoha Boarding School. Creative, eh? Yeah right…Ino was talking excitedly about all the people I'd meet and all that shit…Oh yeah…Ino has gone here for the past year. We're in tenth grade now. Joy.

* * *

Three hours later I find myself in front of a _huge_ brick building. It made me slightly dizzy. I blinked to see if it was really in front of me. There. It was. OH MY KAMI I AM GOING TO THIS SCHOOL!!!!! Okay. Moment over. AHHHH! …Maybe not. 

'_Now, if this is the school, I can't WAIT to see the dorms!'_

'_I wonder where niisan and Sasu-chan are…'_

'_I don't give a damn. I haven't seen them in five years, they probably forgot about me.'_

* * *

"Hey, niisan, is it true Sakura is going here?" I asked my brother curiously. He shrugged. "I have no idea, Sasuke. It's been five years, she probably forgot about us." He said. (a/n: BAKAS.) I hefted my guitar case out of the backseat of Itachi's Ferrari. I thought back to the day when she left. 

_Flashback…_

"_Sakura, what is it?" He asked the crying 10 year old (A/N: meaning Sakura is 15 now)_

"_Niisan, why are you and Sasuke better than me at everything? I'm just known as your little sister, not as Sakura Uchiha. I don't belong here." She sniffed. I watched from around the corner, my face just peeking out. "Imouto, that's not true." Itachi said harshly. Sakura stood up. Her tears were gone, the only traces of them were the streaks on her face. "YES IT IS! NO ONE EVER NOTICES ME! I'M ALWAYS MADE FUN OF! JUST CAUSE I WAS BORN WITH PINK HAIR AND GREEN EYES INSTEAD OF BLACK HAIR AND COAL-BLACK EYES!" And with that she turned and ran out of the house and down the street, in the pouring rain. I could tell she was going to her best friend, Ino's house._

_However, I never mentioned it to the adults when they went looking for her later._

_Flashback ends…_

I remember that after that, the next morning, her clothes, skateboards and books were gone. I remembered thinking that she must have come back during the night to get her stuff with Ino. We hadn't heard from her since.

* * *

"Hey, c'mon Ino! You're so slow!" I said, streaking past her on my favorite skateboard. It had the words 'Bite Me' On the bottom in purple paint, with a black background and a small neon green skull on the corner. Than there were splatters of blue paint in the background, Courtesy of me and my artisticness (Is that even a word?). Ino could only laugh as I skated circles around her. "As energetic as ever, huh?" She said, grinning. I didn't answer. Instead I responded with an olley. "HAH! A new record! 8 inches!" I said with glee. I grabbed my messenger bag from Spencer's (Thank Kami for that place). That had the words of one of my favorite bands on it, Sum 41. They kicked ass with their songs. "Ino, go faster, please! You're the one showing me to the dorms, so I can't get ahead." I said with puppy eyes. She rolled her eyes before starting to jog a bit. "YEAH THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!" 

On the way there, we passed a boy with raven hair that stuck up in the back (It looked like a ducks ass.) and his older brother, unpacking from a red Ferrari. I didn't get a good look since I was going so fast, but they seemed surprised to see someone skateboarding top-speed past them. Oh and the side of pink hair.

* * *

My eyes widened as a streak of pink, black, purple, gray, brown, orange, yellow, red, white, green and blue flashed past us on a skateboard. The girl gave a whoop of joy as she did an olley to manual. I raised my eyebrows as I looked at Itachi. "Oi, Itachi, you there?" He looked pretty shocked. "Sasuke, as to answer your question from before, yes…Sakura is probably going here." He said. 

I gave a small gasp. (**A/N: i made Sasuke gasp again...**)"Y-you mean…?" I asked. He nodded. Itachi smirked. "I guess I get to spend my senior year with both my siblings," He said, walking off towards the boy's dorms. My mind was still on the girl. I hadn't gotten a good look at her face, but she definitely had pink hair in a long ponytail with a blackish-gray rimmed beanie on. (A/N: You know, those beanies with a baseball cap look) Then I had seen a purple hoodie with faded blue in some parts of it. Her pants were baggie and brown. Then I hadn't seen her shoes, but what I had seen was she was wearing an assortment of bracelets and necklaces, all different colors. And her pants had a small frog key chain attached to them.

Wow.

What a unique style.

* * *

"Oi, forehead girl, you should meet Naruto. He loves skateboarding as much as you. And then there's TenTen. She's so sporty it's not even funny. You also might get along with Hinata. She has a unique style too, though not as unique as yours." Ino said, eyeing my outfit. I just smiled widely and thought about what I had on. (A/N: And now you are about to experience my style) I had on four t-shirts, over lapping each other with a VERY low v-neck purple and blue hoodie on. The t-shirts had different neck styles and sleeve lengths, so you could see them all around the edges. Then I had tons of bracelets on my wrists, plus pieces of black and orange fabrics tied around my wrists. My vibrant pink hair was pulled back in a ponytail that reached my lower back with my favorite gray-black rimmed beanie. I had on black and white DC's and brown baggie pants. Oh, and never forget my collection of necklaces. 

"Hey, are you wearing your whole wardrobe plus accessories or somethin'?" A voice said behind me. Ino's eyes widened considerably. I picked up my skateboard and turned around, ready with a dis or two in mind. But something stopped me. Instead, "Itachi, you should really get a new look." Came out of my mouth. Then I dropped my skateboard on the ground, grabbed two more suitcases and skated off, slower since I had the weight of three bags. "C'mon Ino, I wanna meet this Naruto guy, see if he's better than me." I called over my shoulder, looking over just in time to see said girl shrug apologetically at Itachi before grabbing the rest of the bags and taking off after me.

* * *

After unpacking in my dorm I met up with my friends Neji and Shikamaru in the lounge. Naruto was nowhere in sight, most likely in the cafeteria, eating ramen. "Naruto is in the cafeteria, eating ramen." Neji said. How did I know? "Hey, did you see that girl with the pink hair? She was doing some pretty sick tricks on a skateboard." Neji continued. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Troublesome. Stop acting like _you_ know how to skateboard, man," He said. I smirked. "I know her." I said. Neji and Shikamaru stared. "You do?" They said in unison. I nodded. "She's my sister. Of course we haven't had contact in five years, I have to say, she's matured greatly." I said. (**A/N: NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVS!**) Shikamaru shrugged. "Whatever, let's just go get something to eat. I'm starving." He said I nodded in agreement and headed towards the door.

* * *

"FOOOD!!!!!!!!" I yelled running over to the cafeteria, my hands in the air clutching my skateboard. Suddenly a boy with blonde hair that was down to his nape and a brown rimmed beanie (let's just call them R.B.) on his head, caught my attention. "HEY INO! CHECK THIS OUT!" He yelled to my best friend. Ino froze and paled as the blonde kid skated towards us. "SAKURA GET OUT THE WAY!" She screamed, running to the left for her life. I looked back and forth, confused. A second later I realized what she had meant. "_OOF!_" We—the blonde kid and me—both went tumbling to the ground in a tangle of limbs and skateboards. "Ow…" I groaned. "Sorry…I meant to turn left, but as you can see, that flew out the window." He said sheepishly. "I'm Sakura. Sakura Uchiha." I said, slightly out of breath from the fall. The boy froze. "YOUR RELATED TO SASUKE-TEME?" He yelled. I nodded slightly. "Hey…can you get off me now? It's kinda uncomfortable on the ground…" I said, blinking a few times. He blushed. "Right…sorry…Oh, and I'm Naruto Uzamaki!" He said, getting off me quickly. 

I fingered my Froggy key chain as I stood up. This caught his attention. "You like frogs?" He asked me. I nodded with a wide smile. "I like toads!" He said. By this time Ino had rejoined us, and she was laughing hysterically. "Ino…remember that...Hem, hem…_'incident'_ with the paint, board, and skateboard trucks?" I asked her. Ino immediately froze and backed away slowly. "Y-you wouldn't…" She said, her face pale. I grinned evilly at her. "Oh, I would. You know that big yellow box that I wouldn't let you touch? That has all of my supplies in it. _All. Of. It._" I replied in an even eviler voice.

"Hey, Naruto! We thought you'd be choking on ramen already!" A voice drifted across the courtyard. I turned my head and saw three teenage boys headed our way. One of them had long brown hair and white eyes (That is SO cool!), another one had his hair in a…ponytail, so it stuck up making it look like the top of a pineapple. Before I could get a good look at the third one Ino screamed, "DUCK AND COVER!!!!!" I looked over at her, alarmed. The sight made me want to break down laughing. A dog was on top of her, licking her face like crazy. "ACK! KIBA…GET THIS—DEVIL DOG OFF ME!" She yelled. A boy with messy brown hair and a red tattoo on either cheek came forward laughing. "Off, Akamaru, off." He commanded. I giggled. "Aww, what a cute dog!" I said crouching down as the dog came running over to me. He was white with brown spots on him. "Heh, you like him?" The boy said. I stood up and dusted off my pants, nodding. "FINALLY A GIRL WHO LIKES AKAMARU!" Naruto yelled. I giggled. "How could I not like him? Oh, by the way, my name is Sakura Uchiha," I said, extending my hand to the brown haired boy. "I'm Kiba, and this is my dog, Akamaru," He answered, taking my hand and shaking it.

"So, who wants to…err…'choke on ramen' as Pineapple Boy over here put it," I said, grinning. 'Pineapple Boy' growled a bit. "I have a name," He said. I looked at him innocently. "And that would be…" I said, gesturing him to finish the sentence. "Shikamaru Nara. The boy to your left is Neji Hyuuga, and the boy to your right is Sasuke Uchiha," This time it was my turn to freeze. "Sasu…chan…?" I asked, my eyes widening. "I'd prefer if you called me Sasuke, but that works nii-chan." Sasuke said. "Hey, long time no see!" I said, bouncing over there on my skateboard and ruffling Sasuke's hair. "Nii-chan? This girl is your older sister? She doesn't seem that much older," Neji said. "I was born let's see…Six months before him, so therefore, I am older. Do the math," I said cheerfully. "Forehead girl! Do you want to eat, or continue with your little reunion here?" Ino yelled. I sweatdropped. "Okay, okay, I'm coming, no need to get hasty Ino-pig…sheesh…drama queen…as if your even gonna eat…" I muttered as I jogged towards the cafeteria.

* * *

"Whoa, man, your sister is WEIRD," Neji said. I groaned slightly. "Don't remind me…I still remember the time when she poured orange paint over my head because she thought my hair was to 'bleak'…" I said, shuddering at the memory. Shikamaru smirked. "If she's as much of a prankster and she sounds, then this year might me interesting and—" "Troublesome, we know, Shikamaru,"

* * *

**Sooo, how was it? Awesome, right? I know. Actually this is kinda short for me /**

**THE CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER, SO FEAR NOT MY YOUTHFUL FRI—Okay…I'm gonna shut up.**

**Lee: NO, NO CONTINUE!**

**Me: You gotta be kidding me. Do you want me to get murdered by Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and Ino?**

**Sakura: -cracks knuckles- Lee, why don't you continue that.**

**Sasuke: -shakes head furiously from behind Sakura, using his finger and bringing it across his neck, mouthing the words 'DON'T DO IT'-**

**Sakura: -punches Sasuke-**

**Sasuke: LEE! DON'T DO ITTTTTTT!!!!!! –Voice fades away as he gets farther away-**

**Lee: THE CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER, SO FEAR NOT MY YOUTHFUL FRI—**

**Sakura: -punches Lee in the same direction as Sasuke-**

**Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, Neji and everyone else on set: -backs away slowly, hiding behind one another before running away screaming-**

**Sakura: Did I do something?**

**Me: -sweatdrops- No…not—nothing at a-all S-Sakura…ACK GET ME OUT OF HERE! –Runs after the others-**


	2. Authors Note

**PLEASE READ!**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy with going back to school and everything. **

**My computer was pretty much rebooted, I don't e-mail access at the moment, iTunes is uninstalled, and some of my files on Microsoft Word are gone, including the one for the sixth chapter of PUTBP and SOTE's second chapter (**

**I'm currently trying to re-write the sixth chapter of PUTBP, but SOTE is on a very small hiatus, I'll add that into the description ASAP.**

**Thanks for your understanding, sorry again!**

**Skye**


End file.
